Made For Each Other
by SilverWolf K'Leshya
Summary: Haruka/Michiru fluff


disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me but this story does... don't use it without permission

Made For Each Other

by SilverWolf

All the Sailor Senshi went swimming for the afternoon one hot day in the Moon Kingdom. The Inner Scouts were playing water tag with Setsuna and Hotaru. Haruka stripped down to her tight one piece blue suit and got ready to dive in when a sweet voice asked innocently," Princess Uranus, can you help me with this suit?" Haruka turned to see the Princess of Neptune in a two piece green bikini with blue swirls. Stepping up to Michiru, the girl swallowed nervously, "Um... sure!" As Haruka tied the top of the bikini around Michiru's back, Princess Neptune shivered in delight at the other girl's proximity to her. The short-haired girl backed away from Michiru and walked quickly to the spring to join the game of tag. As Michiru slipped into the water beside the Princess of Pluto, Setsuna frowned and chided her, "You shouldn't tease Haruka like that, Michiru!" Michiru looked at her friend, startled. "What ever do you mean Suna?" Setsuna glared at Michiru, "Chiru, don't try that that innocent act with me! You know that Haruka is head over heels in love with you and you keep putting her on the spot!"

Sighing in longing the green haired girl said as she fixated on Haruka's well muscled arms and slender legs," It's more that just lust, Pluto. I think she's the one I've been searching for my whole life! I love her."

Setsuna nodded, "Well... just don't tease her too much Chiru!."

Haruka sat in her bedroom two nights later with Usagi, Rei, Lita, Ami, Mina, Setsuna and Hotaru. "I swear Michiru is torturing me! I want her so much, but I... I just don't know I'd scare her away or even if she likes me?!"

Everyone glanced at Haruka in sympathy, then Usagi rose and hugged the frustrated girl, "Don't worry Haruka. Just enjoy the party tonight, okay?" With that and a kiss, Usagi with Rei at her side left the room and ,with an outpouring of love, so did the other girls.

Haruka got into her white tuxedo with light blue silver trim just as a knock came at her door. Throwing the door open Haruka nearly had a heart attack; there stood Michi in a light cream evening gown with a low cut neckline and black trim. Glancing concerned at the vision of beauty in a white tux, Michiru asked, "Ruka, are you okay?"

*Gods!* Haruka thought *She's heavenly!*

The Goddess of the Wind bowed to the Sea's Princess and replied huskily, "No, Michi, I'm fine."

Taking Haruka's arm, Michiru's heart threatened to burst out her chest.

Usagi turned to Rei as Haruka and Michiru entered the ball room, "Mars-love, don't they look great together?" Rei nodded and smiled lovingly down at Usagi, "As good as we look heartling!" The Princess of the Moon smiled and then chuckled slightly, "What?! no meatball-head?!?" Rei pulled Usagi to her grinning mercilessly, "Oh you'll always be my meatball-head!"

Haruka stood in a corner as she watched Mamoru dance with Michiru. *OH! Gods help me! I'm in love with Miss Perfect Hair & Skin. She can have anyone she wants and has turned down several. Michi's beautiful; kind, deep; she's everything I've ever wanted!*

As the music switched to a slow beat, Mamoru abandoned Michiru in favor of Setsuna, so Michiru glided over to Haruka's side. "Ruka, won't you dance with me?"

Haruka couldn't say no to the pleading eyes even at the cost of her own sanity. "Sure Michi."

With Haruka holding her so close Michiru couldn't help but think how her partner would look and feel in nothing. *She's sweet, shy and perfect beyond belief. Oh Ruka, I have to tell you tonight!*

Michiru stopped dancing and led Haruka to a balcony overlooking the night sky reflect on a rippling lake.

Turning to the blonde girl, she gazed up into her eyes and said, "Haruka, Queen Serenity assigned us a room together. It's in the Couple's Wing."

Haruka closed her eyes painfully, "Michi, I've got to tell you something. I've had a crush on you since we first met and I'm in love with you." Turning to leave the Princess of Uranus said in remorse, "I can understand if you don't want to be my room mate..."

A hot body pressed against her from behind, "Oh RUKA!," Michiru turned Haruka around and kissed her passionately upon the lips, "Ruka, I love you," she breathed.

Haruka looked so shocked that Michiru started to giggle and then the innocently smiling Goddess of the Tides confessed, "I've been teasing you, with the bikini and walking in naked while you were in the tub..."

The surprised Princess of Uranus glared mock-angrily at her love, "They didn't believe me! The senshi all think you're innocent and shy!"

Michiru smiled at Haruka's bemused look, "I never have to pretend with you Ruka!"

Pulling Michiru close Haruka locked lips with her soul mate and it as a while before they were seen on the dance floor that night.

Setsuna smiled at two silhouetted figures closing in to become one and whispered, "Those two were made for each other."


End file.
